Birthday Gift
by xMinniex
Summary: Needing a gift for Rose, Bella somehow finds herself with Jasper in the search for the perfect gift.


**Birthday Gift**

**A/N: Currently trying to get my footing on my writing skills. It's been a long while since I've written.**

I stood there outside of the Tilly's store pretending to eye what seems to be 60 bucks worth of shoes when my attention was solely on one person. Jasper Whitlock, the legendary man of the whole student body at Millikan High. Rumors had it, he went through the whole cheerleading squad in one night. Truth be told he didn't since he was with me, Alice and his sister that faithful night. I, Isabella Swan, had hit the jackpot when Rosalie became my good friend. Though at times she was a ruthless bitch and she herself knew that.

Anyways, back to the point. Jasper was being an awesome brother and stayed with us when a bunch of drunk punks tried to hit on us, and when I meant us all of the attention was targeted on Rose and partially towards Alice. Blondes always get the man troubles, that's my opinion. But who was I to judge? I'm freaken standing outside a store staring inside at a guy like a stalker. Damn I have a hopeless life.

My body became rigid when Jasper's eyes came in contact with mine. We stood staring at one another for what probably was 50 seconds though it felt like an hour. His lips curved up into his signature smile, and I couldn't help but smile right back at him. Damn that's contagious. He raised a hand in greeting, then pointed at me and mouthed the word "stay".

_Stay? Stay for what? _I nodded, though my face must have shown out confusion.

Not a minute late, Jasper was out the store and standing right beside me with kind eyes settled on me.

"Whatcha up to Little B?" I crinkled my nose at the nickname he pleasantly adorned me with. Not that I didn't mind but surely he can come up with something else.

"I am not that little you know?" I crossed my arms across my chest like a petulant child.

"But you are!" He opened his arms wide and engulfed me into a tight hug. "I mean come on, compared with me you are little." He smirked and gave me a squeeze before letting go. I bet my face was burning red from that hug. Just from that short embrace I felt almost every muscle in his arms and his well defined chest.

"Uhm right," I let him win this one. I glanced away from him to notice a couple of girls watching, all of them talking in whispers as they sneak glances at me and him. "You shouldn't have done that. Now there would be rumors running around that you're taken." I teased.

He tilted his head in an adorable way of showing how he didn't understand what I meant by that. I pursed my lips and pointed towards the group of girls that attended our school. However, when my eyes traveled back to him, he wasn't looking at the girls. He's eyes were trained on my lips.

"Jazz?"

"What?" He snapped out of his daze shaking his head with a nervous laughter. "Sorry, my mind drifted off. So you were saying that people might assume I'm dating you?"

"Ridiculous thought right?" I laughed it out, though my heart clenched at the thought of him agreeing

"Nope, better be you than a clingy girl who might I add, my sister may hate." We both laughed at that one. Rose practically hated everyone, and if it wasn't hate it was more along the lines of dislike. Then I stopped laughing, after it registered in my mind what he just said. But bless Jasper for interrupting my thought process. "So what are you doing here?"

"Did you forget about your sister's birthday?" I arched a brow up, and Jasper merely stared for a second.

"Now why would I even forget about my dear sweet sister's birthday." He said, while his eyes scanned the surrounding area.

"You forgot." I stated.

"It was midterms last week! _Shit_." He ran his fingers through his hair, tempting me deeper into touching it myself. _Down girl._

"Luckily, I'm here to remind you." I said with a rather smug smirk.

His eyes narrowed at my smirk, "I suppose I owe you something for this righteous favor?"

"I'm afraid so," I nodded with a slight fake frown. "But anyways, you can return the favor some other time. I need to hunt down Rose's present."

"Mind if I tag along? You know my sister better considering you both are girls." He began to follow me down the path, our hand swaying merely two centimeters apart. And I say this because I swear I can feel the tips of his arm hair touching my bare skin._ I know I'm weird._

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." I rolled my eyes then stopped at the store were mannequins wearing lingerie attire embellished the front . "So are you sure you dare to step foot with me?" I waved my hand at the entrance to Victoria's Secret.

Jasper eyed the store with a rub of his hand on his chin. "Depends."

My brows furrowed, "on what?"

"Whether you're buying something also." He wiggled his brow at the end of his statement.

"Perv!" I shoved him while laughing hard and entered the store without answering his question.

"I take that as a yes," he replied behind me. "Hey this would look good on you." I turned around to see Jasper holding up a flimsy pink laced panty.

"Jasper!" I grabbed the offending item from him and quickly placed it back with the rest. "We're suppose to be shopping for your sister's birthday." I whispered furiously and gave the employee who passed us a nervous smile.

"Nothing bad in buying something for yourself and Rose. Though please don't show me whatever you're getting her, I would like to have dreams of her clothed as a nun." He deadpanned. I couldn't help but snort in laughter Rose will never be a nun.

"Whatever you say," together we roam through the store and by some miracle I managed to find a gift perfect for Rose. But at the same time Jasper, being the sneaking conniving person that he his, got me into the dressing room with some bras and sheer lace night gowns.

Pulling out my cellphone I texted Rose furiously of how much of a pushover her brother is. Waiting for her reply, I decided to try on the bra. It was pretty cute with it's floral patterns.

**Might I ask why you think that?-R**

**_Cause I'm stuck trying out lingerie. Fyi I was looking for a gift for your bday.-B_**

**He forgot about it didn't he? Bastard. He better get me something good.-R**

**_I'll make sure he does.-B_**

I glanced over my reflection, liking how the bra hugged my pretty ladies well. "Hmm, maybe I'll get this one after all." However, one look at the price tag and I revoked that decision. Rose's present would have to do. There was just no way I can afford all of this.

**Hey, if you're still trying out lingerie try sending him a pic of it.-R**

**_Are you insane! _**I typed out, quickly pressing send. The thought of Jasper seeing a small glimpse of me like that was embarrassing and yet I wanted to know what his reaction would be. A quick beep caught me off guard and looked the screen to see Rose's reply.

**You like him, he likes you. Stop dancing around each fucking other and do something.-R**

Rose and her endearing words of wisdom. My phone beeped and this time it was a phone number, no doubt it belonged to Jasper.

**_I'm doing it. But if I make a fool of myself it's all on you.-B_**

**Can't wait for you to be my sister! ;D-R**

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed in surprise, leave it to Rose to jump ahead. Staring at my reflection, I took a deep breath and tried to figure out what part of me I should take a picture of. Another text cut me off, while I was making ridiculous poses.

**Mirror shot! ;)** This time it was a text from Alice. _How the hell did she know?_

Another text answered my question. **Rose told me about it! So excited! Details later!-A**

I shook my head in amusement, those two were definitely one of a kind friends. Especially, how Alice used to have a crush on Jasper on Freshman year. Though that only lasted for a day, when the new boy, Jacob, attended our school. Poor guy was snagged quickly on his first day and they've been together ever since.

Taking a deep breath I quickly took the shot, deciding to follow Alice's advice. As a result the picture I took was of me standing in just my jeans and the bra, while my eyes were glancing away giving me a shy look. I quickly sent it to Jasper's number before I lost the courage. After it being sent I finally broke down in hysterics.

"Oh my god what have I done!" I squealed into my hands, pacing around the small confinement I was in. A large crash from outside the dressing room surprised the heck out of me though.

"Sir, are you alright?" I heard a female employee ask.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that, just lost my balance." My face turned warm after hearing Jasper's stuttering voice. _He saw it!_

Not a moment too soon my cell beeped to inform me of a media mail. I opened it, and I had to bite the corner of my lip to keep my laughter from bubbling out. It was a picture of what seems to be a broken mannequin and a series of clothes everywhere. Scrolling down I saw the text attached.

**Little B, you'll pay sweetly for that.**

_**Sorry, I was tempted. ;P**_

**How about the night gown this time?**

After a series of flirtatious texts and one more picture, I walked out of that dressing room with a goofy smile and flushed cheeks**. **The employee outside guarding the dressing room gave me a weird look but still casually asked me if the clothes were to my liking. I practically squeaked out a quick answer of yes. Jasper being my prince in shining armor rescued me saying that I'll be buying it all. Walking away I couldn't help but glance at Jasper's face, trying to gauge what his reaction would be. _Would he try to pretend nothing happened?_

An arm around my shoulder and mischievous smile directed at me, reduced all those insecurities away. Rose you may actually get your wish.**  
**


End file.
